The Valiant Vol 1 1
| Series = The Valiant | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Book One Appearances Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Villains: * * ** Pilot of Peace Machine One ** Pilot of Peace Machine Two Other Characters: * Archer * Buck McHenry * * * * Zorn Oil Locations: * ~750 BC ** / * Bronze Age ** *** **** * Viking era ** * Present day ** An undisclosed location in the ** *** **** **** ** *** **** Lyram Items: * * * ** Vehicles: * Credits , * Pencilers: * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , & , , * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation A battle ten millennia in the making is about to begin…with an all-new, prestige format mini-series from New York Times best-selling writers Jeff Lemire (Green Arrow, Animal Man) & Matt Kindt (RAI, Mind MGMT) and Eisner Award-winning artist Paolo Rivera (Daredevil)! The Eternal Warrior has protected the Earth for more than 10,000 years. A master of countless weapons and long forgotten martial arts, he is guided by the Geomancers – those who speak for the Earth. During his long watch, the Eternal Warrior has failed three times. Each time, the Geomancer was killed…and a new dark age for humanity began. Each time, he was unable to stop The Immortal Enemy – a monstrous force of nature. A civilization killer. A horror that appears differently each time it arrives…and whose seemingly only purpose is to bring disorder and darkness to the world. Now, the time has come for The Immortal Enemy to return once more. But, this time, the Eternal Warrior will be ready. This time, he has a force greater than any single warrior. This time, he has…THE VALIANT. An entirely self-contained, new reader friendly comics event spotlighting Bloodshot, Eternal Warrior, Geomancer, and a cast of heroes and villains from across the Valiant Universe, THE VALIANT is a visionary new adventure from three of the greatest creative talents in comics today. Synopsis Notes * This issue was reprinted in a "One Dollar Debut" edition in . * The unnamed Geomancers are named the "Mayan" and "Minoan" Geomancers after an interview with artist Paolo Rivera that is printed in , in which he says "just in the first ten pages, I get to draw tons of cultures and epochs: Mayans, Minoans, Vikings – the research is half the fun." * Oddly, the story begins with the "Mayan Geomancer" followed by the "Minoan Geomancer". Historically, the had had ended about 500 years before the had even begun. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:The Valiant Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Paolo Rivera The Valiant Vol 1 1 Lemire Kindt Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover' by Jeff Lemire & Matt Kindt The Valiant Vol 1 1 Francavilla Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Francesco Francavilla The Valiant Vol 1 1 Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Sketch Cover' by Paolo Rivera The Valiant Vol 1 1 Blank Variant.jpg|'Blank Cover' THE-VALIANT 001 VARIANT PEEPLES.jpg|'Hastings Exclusive Cover' by Brent Peeples THE-VALIANT 001 VARIANT SHARED_RIVERA.jpg|'Shared Retailer Exclusive Sketch Cover' by Paolo Rivera Reprints THE-VALIANT 001 COVER 2ND.jpg|'Second Printing' THE-VALIANT 001 COVER 3RD.jpg|'Third Printing' One Dollar Debut The Valiant Vol 1 1.jpg|'One Dollar Debut' Textless Cover Art The Valiant Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg The Valiant Vol 1 1 Lemire Kindt Variant Textless.jpg The Valiant Vol 1 1 Francavilla Variant Textless.jpg The Valiant Vol 1 1 Sketch Variant Textless.jpg Panels Armstrong The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Central America Maya Temple The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Eternal Warrior The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Gilad Battle Scars The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Gilad Battle Scars The-Valiant-v1-1 002.jpg Gilad Battle Scars The-Valiant-v1-1 003.jpg Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 002.jpg Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 003.jpg Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 004.jpg Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 005.jpg Kay McHenry The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Kay McHenry The-Valiant-v1-1 002.jpg Mayan Geomancer The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Minoan Geomancer The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Minoan Geomancer The-Valiant-v1-1 002.jpg Nasi The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Nasi The-Valiant-v1-1 002.jpg Nasi Geomancer.jpg Peace Machine The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg Related References External links